Untitled
by fiesa
Summary: Seeing him wearing glasses really seemed to have upset her more than she had realized. OneShot.


**Untitled**

_Friday of Strange Updates, #2_**  
**

_Summary: Seeing him wearing glasses really seemed to have upset her more than she had realized. OneShot. _

_Warning: Oddness. Humor. Total randomness. Hints at different chapters, but no actual spoilers. OneShot._

_Set: Story-unrelated, though it seems to be set around the first time Misaki sees Usui with his glasses. So, like, chapter 24._

_Disclaimers: Standards apply._

_

* * *

_

He's leaning over the table, his face serious, his eyes boring into hers directly.

When their lips are about to meet and she still hasn't retreated, he leans back casually.

"Look, a kangaroo!"

Confused, she follows his gaze and looks to the window. Outside, she sees a few students starting a boxing match with half a dozen blue kangaroos.

Miyazono-Sensei tries to stop them and is run over by a horde of girls that come charging at her, yelling her name. Sighing, Misaki prepares to come to rescue to the petite teacher when she sees Miyazono-Sensei blow a kiss at a kangaroo. The animal explodes.

In his place, five new kangaroos appear in the courtyard.

"I always knew the Greeks got something wrong when they reported on the Hydra", he muses.

* * *

Still tired from the kangaroo-intermezzo, Misaki locks the student council room behind her and walks down the stairs. Sakura waits for her, her eyes shining.

"He invited me out for lunch!" She declares, face contorted in a happy grin. Then, she jumps up to wrap her arms around her friend. Strangely, she seems much stronger than normal. Her arms lock around Misaki's body like a vice and the president suddenly is unable to breathe.

"Sakura", she presses and tries to free herself. Her friend is still smiling brightly. And she's so strong! One never would have believed this was the girl that wasn't even able to lift a box of paper. She's almost out of air as Shizuko appears, brandishing a broom.

"That's for you for not telling us what you feel!" She yells.

Sakura lets go and turns into Kuuga. Her (his) smile is cold.

"You still let that guy repress himself?"

* * *

Walking down the road, she meets Shintani. He is in his usual business attire, a blue overall and a cap of the same color. He carries a box filled with vegetables and his trademark grin. Waving ecstatically, he crosses the street to meet her.

"Misaki-Chan!"

A dog comes running behind him, dark fur, dark eyes, small and agile and barking furiously. Usui appears and barks back and the dog growls at him and starts eating the vegetables.

Shintani turns into her father and opens his arms wide. His smile vanishes from his face when she gives a look at him and flees.

* * *

Misaki knows she's too late.

So she takes a short-cut through the café, entering through the front-door and intending to leave through the back-door in order to skip the long run across the street and into the next one. The café is remarkably full and she has to wrestle her way through men and women, children and elders and maids serving the clients. Honoka-San greets her with a cold glare as she enters the staff quarters.

"What you're doing is a disgrace to us."

Shuddering, she comes to a halt but Honoka-San turns into Aoi who is wearing a maid's uniform and a cap and speaks with Usui's voice.

"I'll take you", Igarashi offers and holds open the door of a long, black limousine in which Maki already is waiting.

* * *

Yukimura is swimming through a pool of the size of the student council room, filled to the brim with papers. He is being chased by unseen paper piranhas and paddles like crazy. Kanou stands at the edge of the pool and offers him some tea, wearing his bunny hat.

The remaining members of the student council are lounged around the pool, in swimsuits and with sunglasses.

Suddenly, a volcano erupts on the spot that once was the cupboard and warm pudding soon covers the entire scenery. Misaki takes in the picture and throws herself into the chaos, intent on rescuing Yukimura and the most important papers.

Kanou floats by on an air mattress while Usui, in a butler's uniform, decorates the pudding with a cherry.

* * *

Suzuna cuts bunny apples.

While doing so, she stirs something in a pot and hums a song. Misaki wants to help her and is told to prepare the rice.

But today, unfathomably, the rice cooker seems to have broken down. Instead of heating up, it salts the rice until it is inedible. Misaki tries to salvage what is left and adds an energy drink but Suzuna finds out on her and bans her from the kitchen.

She tries to set the table instead but the dishes break in her hands and the cutlery turns into cakes and cookies.

"Great!" Her mother laughs happily. "We'll be able to serve tea and cake to Usui-San when he comes to visit today."

* * *

It's a hospital like any other ones and she never liked them much. Usui is holding two trays with the ease of an experienced butler.

"Which ones do you like better?"

He asks and offers her a tray. On it, there is a selection of what seems to be different, thin things of different shapes and sizes. Misaki recognizes a dog, a star, and a bowl of ramen. Though she has never seen something like this, she knows those are contact lenses. But they don't only have odd shapes, they are oddly colored, as well, and some are so bright she cannot look at them.

"Which ones should I use?"

She drops a tray in shock as she realizes what he means. Tut-tutting, he gets down next to her and starts collecting the thin lenses.

"I wonder what this is", he muses, looking at the white, salt-like stuff surrounding the lenses. And then a ninja with blond hair and blue eyes drops in, takes him hostage and disappears.

* * *

With a start, Misaki wakes up.

_Woah! What the… _

Sitting upright in her bed, she lets the last images of this strange dream replay in her head and tries to calm her racing heart. It shouldn't have, and yet…

Seeing Usui wearing glasses seemed to have upset her more than she had realized.

Her last conscious thought follows her into her dreams as she falls asleep again:

_Normally, his eyes aren't that grey. _


End file.
